Callista
by Raphie
Summary: Submitted this before under the name Jynxie as unable to get in to account have reposted here and will update soon Follow the adventures of Maximus's younger sister and her fate at the hands of Commodus... rated m for later scenes Have updated with a new chapter after some lovely reviews sorry it has taken so long.
1. Chapter 1

**Callista**

Maximus sighed as he looked over the battlefield and shook his head she turned and made his way back through the ranks of men all who turned and nodded or voiced a greeting. He stopped when he reached a shorter figure who turned to greet him

"I take it they did not agree to the terms"

The firgure nodded to the horse that was now galloping in to the camp with a headless rider strapped to the saddle.

"No...they didn't"

He turned back to the figure

"I want you to stay back with the other officers during the attack you can be of more use there"

The figure chuckled and reached up to remove their helmet a long cascade of black hair fell free and the young woman smiled to him.

"People may think you are just trying to keep me safe...big brother"

Maximus smiled

"They should know better Callista..."

He ruffled her hair and moved on to speak with the other generals.

Callista turned back to the battlefield before her she could see the enemy gathering at the edge of the woods. She tucked her hair beneath her helmet once more and sighed taking her bow she made her way back towards the Emperor she bowed her head as she passed him and he gave her a smile he had always given her since she was a child. She took up station with the other archers and awaited the onslaught.


	2. Chapter 2

Callista Chapter 2

**After the Battle**

Callista looked over the advancing line of the enemy and teasted the string on her bow as she awaited orders her heart thumping so loud in her ears she feared the man next to her must be deafend from it. Finally she saw the line of oil lighted before her and looked up to gauge distance. she heard the order to ignight her arrow and did so lighting the tip and drawing back her arm holding strong until that order came...

"LOOSE!"

Callista let her arrow fly with the hudred of others the smoke making her eyes water a little as she heard the large catapults fire their loads in to the enemy lines. she stopped as she saw the infintry advance and obviously they did not want to fire on their own men. From where she was she could see her brother in his charge and offered up a prayer to the gods that he would live and make it back to her and his family.

During a battle it is very difficult to make out each man until it is over and once it was she looked back to the emperor a nod from her and a beseeching look to go find her brother.

The old man nodded and she was soon lost amoung the men in her haste to find him. By the time she did he was standing near a tree in which his sword was embedded and she threw herself at him ignoring the dirt and blood that covered his armour and hugged him. Maximus smiled and stroked her hair as his looked down to her.

"we have won..."

He looked up suddenly as the emperor approached and Callista pulled back both nodding their head in greeting Callista stepping back to let the emperor speak to her brother

"you have proved you valour Maximus...let us hope for the last time...how can i reward my greatest general?"

the old man smiled to him

Maximus looked to Callista

"let me go home?"

Just then Callista looked up to see the emperors son Commodus riding down to greet them and she rolled her eyes a little. It wasn't that she disliked him that much but they were the same age had even played together as children but Commodus had never outgrown the spoiled brat he was and it irked her.

she stepped behind the large form of her brother and watched as Commodus walked up to them. She didn't really pay attention to what was being said as she looked around suddenly a hand grasped hers and pulled from behind her brother and she came face to face with Commodus.

"Hiding little Sister?" came Commodus's silky voice

"No" said Callista gently pulling her hand free as he tried to kiss the back of it

"forgive me" she said "my hand is dirty"

Commodus looked to her and nodded

"so i see you continue to play soldiers Calli..."

"i do not play Sire merely help where i can"

Commodus studied her for a moment she was shorted than him only about 5,7 long raven black hair which was wavey and currently in need of washing there was a scar on her face going from under right eye and across the bridge of her nose, dark brown eyes looked out from under long lashes at him.

Commodus was about to say somthing when he was stopped by his father saying he needed to go so he nodded to her and turned to help his father.

Callista turned to her brother and looked up to him

"please i need to go change" she smiled before suddenly turning and loosing herself in the crowd of men.

The battle had been fierce and bloody and Callista made her way back to the tent she shared with her brother covered in cuts and scrapes and exhausted. She slumped down on a seat and threw her bow on the floor as she sighed suddenly realising soneone was watching her. She looked up to see Cicero standing there with a flagon of wine in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Oh...Cicero i did not see you there..."

The servant merely smiled and poured her a drink holding it out to her which she took and sighed

"Cicero...do you think im playing at soldiers?"

Cicero stopped what he was doing and shook his head

"No MIss Callista i do not...i think you merely want to help your brother in your own way. Not to mention you have proved yourself time and time again with him and his men...i think you are a good soldier"

Callista nodded and smiled making her way to her part of the tent where Cicero had already filled the small bathtub with hot water. She was soon stripped and soaking in the water trying to wash the smoke and blood from her hair and skin.

soon after she was back at the main tent washed and cleaned she made her way through the crowds of men nodding hello to some and lookng for somthing to eat.

As Maximus made his way through the crowd he spotted a familiar blue cloak. He walked up to his sister and placed an arm aorund her shoulders

"Callista why do you insist on wearing that ragged old thing?"

"You know...because father gave it to me...i can't bring myself to part with it just yet" she smiled

Maximus smiled somtimes he wondered if letting her fight with him had been a good idea...or course there had been much opposition to her and when maximus had said he would not go without her they had had to give in to his wishes. she was a tough little thing and the men seemed to treat her like a universal younger sister and any who showed anything else were soon put off by the sudden protectivness around her.

Callista excused herself and made her way through the crowd until she was stopped by a voice

"Callista!"

She turned to see who it was seeing Lucilla heading her way she stopped and turned to the woman bowing her head

"Yes My lady?"

Lucilla smiled

"please call me Lucilla...Still making your mark as a soldier i see?"

Callista smiled

"i never was one to sit around doing nothing"

"what will you do when you get home Callista...im sure there are a few suitors waiting for you"

Callista pulled a face

"no thank you...i have no plans to become a trophy wife just yet. I want to see my family and nephew first"

Lucilla looked over to Maximus and then back to her

"i see...well i wish you all the best Callista maybe i will see you in rome soon"

Callista bowed and left the woman to her thoughts before heading out

As she made her way back to the tent she realised she never did get anything to eat and gave up too tired now to think about eating she entered the tent.

"good Evening miss"

Cicero was there to meet her with a cup of wine. She smiled and took the wine.

"thank you cicero...and how many times do i have to say just call me Calli like Maximus does i do not mind"

Cicero gave a small smile and nodded "very well"

Callista sipped her wine and sat down heavily in a chair

"i am so tired..." she sighed

she watched ceciro for a few moments he was older than her with dark brown hair that fell in to his dark eyes. His face was scarred with one running up from the left side of his mouth and a curled scar on his other cheek. she traced a slender finger over her own scarred heek

"cicero... please sit with me for a moment and have a drink"

Cicero paused

"as you wish"

he seated himself in the chair next to her and poured some wine

"i can't wait to get back home..." said Callista "i want to go riding over the fields again and feel like im flying"

Cicero smiled

"im sure the General will be glad to get back also...i know he misses his family"

he glanced to the small clay figures near the fire.

When he looked back to Callista she was fast asleep. He smiled and pulled a blanket over her gently pushing a stray lock of black hair from her face as he did so.


	3. Chapter 3

Callista Mumbled in her sleep as she felt those fingers brushing her hair in her sleep and she shifted In the chair a slim hand reached out and grasped Cicero's wrist. The man paused as her thumb rubbed over the pulse in his wrist which jumped to her touch she was still asleep but he was loathe to wake her. He looked to her asleep her full lips slightly parted as she breathed deep and even a blush running up his scarred cheeks when she would suddenly let her hand fall from his as she slipped back in to a deep slumber. Cicero sighed and cursed himself silently to get a better grip on himself.

Cicero picked her up carefully from the chair she was in and carried her through to the bed placing her down gently and pulling the blanket up over her before he would leave her to sleep.

As he moved back to the main part of the ten he was greeted with the arrival of Maximus who stormed in to the tent. He was obviously angry about something and he paced back and forth. Finally he noticed Cicero and grabbed the drink he had been holding to take a long draught.

"go wake the senators…..i need their council I need Gaius and Falco"

"Gaius and Falco" Cicero repeated he nodded

"and bring me my sword"

Cicero nodded once more and vanished in to the back of the tent to collect his masters sword .

Just then a group of men entered the tent and Cicero paused holding the sword he recognised the voice of Quintus and he looked through the gauzy curtain to his master as they spoke he heard talk of the emperor being murdered and Quintus telling Maximus he had been unwise. Suddenly the guards with Quintus grabbed Maximus and held him fast Cicero made to bring the sword to his master but Maximus gave a slight shake of his head and motioned to where Callista was asleep.

Cicero listened as Quintus ordered maximus to be executed when he heard thathis masters family had also been condemmed he realised the danger he was quick and silent as he dived to the sleeping Callista and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out. She awoke with a start lashing out with slim fingers before she realised it was Cicero she looked confused but he had only seconds and he dragged her from the bed and dived under the edge of the tent just as the soldiers entered the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks to all the lovely reviews i'm sorry its is painfully slow updating but I have 2 small children who seem to steal all my time lol)

Callista was scared… she had just been dragged under the side of the tent she had shared with her brother by Cicero someone she completely trusted so she was frightened by his actions.

"Cicero?"

She whispered to him

But he merely continued until they had reached the tree line at the edge of the camp where he paused and then pulled her down so they were sitting in the dark. Callista reached out her slim fingers capturing his scarred face and pulling him round to face her.

"What is going on?"

He sighed despite the fear coursing through his limbs he enjoyed her touch to his face

"The emperor has died I think…..your brother had some idea that something was wrong he asked to see the senators but before he could the guard arrived and arrested him on Commodus's orders he….."

Fear filled Callista's body forming a cold ball in the pit of her stomach

"He what?...Cicero tell me!"

Her whisper becoming harsh

"He is to be executed at dawn..."

Callista stood and made to head back to the camp but Cicero was there before her blocking her way

"Cicero get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry but your Brother asked me to take you out of the camp….I can't let you go back. Please believe me we need to move now!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Maximus!"

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as she thumped her fists against his chest but he put his hands on her shoulders and held on to her

"You can't let him die Cicero…I Order you to help me save him!"

She thumped his chest again and then rested her forehead against his chest tears coming more freely now. Cicero pulled her in to a hug more to stifle the sounds of her crying he feared someone would hear her and they must be looking for them by now and they had lingered too long already.

"We need to go my lady the emperor has ordered the deaths of your Sister in law and your nephew….. We need to get there before the Guard"

She froze against him her breath caught in her chest she pulled back and nodded

"I understand we must hurry"

She shivered now only realising she was still in her thin sleep shift and they would need things before leaving.

They made their way around the edge of the camp the emperor's guards were indeed searching for them but by the god's favour they made it to the part of the camp holding Maximus's men. Managing to rouse Titus one of her brother's captains she trusted she explained what had happened. He wanted to go get her brother but the guard had already left with him and she had no idea in what direction. They managed to scavenge some clothes and a bow for Callista they even managed to liberate her old cloak and finally 2 horses. She turned to Titus as she prepared to leave.

"I'll send word as soon as I can…..there may be a chance he can escape I need to help my family first"

Titus nodded

"Good luck my lady" he smiled and giving her the pack with some food he had managed to gather from the other soldiers he waved as they set off. Callista pushed her horse she needed to make up time to get to her home as soon as she could and she prayed to the Gods that she make it in time.


End file.
